Migikata no chou
by Alice Ushiromiya Albarn
Summary: -nos besamos en el rincon de la habitacion, conoci este sufrimiento degarrador, el sonido del piano resuena en mi cabeza ¿cuanto durara mi auto control...?- basado en la cancion de Vocaloid aclaro soy Tsundere-sama mas informacion en el prologo LEMMON
1. prologo

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, la cancion Migikata no chou tampoco solo hize esta adaptacion con fines de divercion... bla bla bla en fin... bueno como ya dije este fic esta basado en la cancion Migikata no chou**

**disfrutenlo n.n**

Soul POV

Joder! Me volveré loco! Simplemente estoy perdiendo mi auto control, si esto sigue asi me volveré loco!

Suspire…

Hace aproximadamente un mes que estamos asi. Ella se arregla, se pinta los labios o incluso se delinia los ojos, nos besamos en el rincón de la habitación y llegamos a mas… y no no se equivocan hemos llegado a hacer _"eso". _Joder! Esa mujer me esta volviendo loco. No lo soporto y lo peor de todo es que al dia siguiente ella actua como si nada, como si no hubiera pasado nada la noche anterior.

**Maka POV**

Llevamos exactamente un mes asi, hace un mes que comenzó nuestra tortura ¿Por qué tortura? Yo te beso y tu me besas pero no hay nada formal, pero… no me importa! Pronto seras mio… solo mio… ya se que sueno muy egoísta pero… simplemente me molesta. Me molesta verte con una chica nueva todos los días, pero ya no mas nunca mas.

Mi plan es, te besare descontroladamente , dejare que me agas tuya, pero al dia siguiente yo are como si nada.

Es lo que se repetirá de ahora en adelante. Empezando por hoy.

* * *

primero que nada quiero aclarar algo soy tsundere-sama pero por algunas cuestiones ya no puedo abrir mi otra cuenta de fanffcition por lo tanto todos mis fics los estare actualizando aqui si la otra cuenta comienza a subir mas fics no soy yo asi que para mas informacion contactenme

** bueno ya tengo el siguiente cap solo que quize volver a subir el prologo ^^**

****asi que les agardecere si vuelven a dejar un Review ^w^

jane! Alice se despide y se retira w


	2. Lo que vivo a diario

**soul Eater no me pertenece, la historia es MIA sacada de MI imaginacion ok eso fue una exageracion... ^^U**

* * *

-Soul… yo…-me abraso tan fuerte como su cuerpo se lo permitio, pero era un abrazo calido y lleno de sentimientos- t-te amo…- dijo totalmente sonrojada, le levante el rostro solo para poder observar sus ojos jades…

_-Maka… yo también te amo…- y tome posesión de sus labios_

_-pero… yo ya no puedo estar contigo lo siento comencé a sentir algo por alguien más, lo siento…_

Desperté agitado, sudando y con lagrimas en los ojos. Pues no me culpo la situación me está volviendo loco.

Me di la vuelta para poder ver la hora en el reloj que está en la mesa que esta a lado de mi cama

3:44 espera… espera… 3:45

Oh ¡genial! No dormiré… otra vez… me revolví el cabello, mientras recordaba mi sueño. Todas las noches eran lo mismo, la misma pesadilla, que Maka me cambiara por alguien más… ya sé que puedo sonar egoísta pero es lo que siento, amo a Maka y a pesar de que es mi amiga y no tengo porque prohibirle que se relacione con alguien más, me molesta, me molesta que le sonría incluso a Kid ¿patético verdad?

Pero es cierto, amo a Maka aunque no lo parezca aunque la moleste con su figura, la amo tal y como es, simplemente la amo.

Me senté en la orilla de mi cama y tome mi Ipod de uno de los cajones de la mesa que esta a lado de mi cama, me puse los audífonos y me volví a acostar, mientras buscaba una canción que me llamara la atención, estuve buscando un rato hasta que encontré algo.

"_Migikata no chou"_

Si mal no recuerdo es una canción que me pasó Maka, me dijo que la escuchara, pero nunca me había preocupado en escucharla.

Seleccione la canción y me acosté de lado mientras empezaba a escuchar la voz de una chica, mientras la frase era terminada por una voz un poco más grave.

Debo aceptarlo era un buena canción, la canción siguió decía cosas algo pervertidas y a la vez lindas, no sé porque pero se me hace tan familiar la situación –nótese mi sarcasmo- definitivamente me gusta esa canción

Maka… me pregunto qué pasaría si me correspondieras, si supieras lo que estoy pasando. Qué pasaría si tuviéramos una relación formal.

Ahora que lo recuerdo dijiste que nos veríamos mañana, que luego me dirías donde. Varias imágenes no muy santas pasaron por mi cabeza, sobre lo que podríamos hacer mañana, lo cual era casi seguro que pasaría.

La canción siguió por un rato.

"migikata ni murasaki chocho, kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de, setsunai to iu kanjo wo shiru,hibiku piano FUKYO WAON…"

Y la canción termino…

_A la mañana siguiente_

-Soul… Soul… ah! Joker Soul…

-Maka…

-joder ¡despierta! ¡Tu dios lo ordena!- me grito Black Star (_N/T: ah… que dijeron este ya la violo xDD)_- llevas dormido toda la mañana

-¿que hora es?- dije soltando un bostezó y estirándome

-12:30

-¿¡QUE!- me incorpore rápidamente – por lo tanto no fui al Shibussen?

-¡Exacto!- lo mire con pena… definitivamente no sé ¿cómo es que puede ser mi amigo…?-por cierto Maka me pidió que te diera esto- me dijo, entregándome una nota un poco maltratada-dijo que era importante

-gracias… -la tome pero no la leí, esperare a que se valla Black Star- por cierto ¿que haces aquí?

-lo de siempre…

-perder el tiempo mientras terminan las clases… -contestamos al unisonó, bien eso respondía mi pregunta, era demasiado igual a mi…

-bueno yo me voy le prometí a Tsubaki que la vería después de clases- dijo para después irse

Abrí la nota y empecé a leerla

"Soul, te veo en mi departamento a las 3, no tardes… es enserio no tardes… ¬¬)

Sonreí, definitivamente no tardare, aunque por otra parte puedo seguir durmiendo

Me acosté y volví a cerrar los ojos

_...2 horas después…_

De un momento a otro, desperté, mi respiración era agitada. "esos" sueños otra vez, esa chica me está volviendo loco.

Voltee a ver el reloj de mi cuarto (el que está en la mesa de noche), para ver la hora –para que más tonto…-2:30… esperen… ¡2:30! ¡Joder!

Me incorpore y corrí hasta el baño, el cual estaba enseguida de mi cuarto, me desvestí rápidamente y abrí la llave del agua caliente

En 15 min. Ya estaba n mi cuarto cambiándome.5 minutos después Tome las llaves de la moto, para salir en dirección al departamento de Maka

El punto es que con trabajos lleve a la 3:10

Le di suavemente golpecitos a la puerta y ella salió para abrir

-como siempre tarde- medio cruzada de brazos, mas no se veía molesta solo lo hizo como manera de reproche. Tenía su cabello suelto son un listón azul grueso como diadema, el cual hacia juego con el uniforme del Shibussen que todavía tenía puesto, como esperaba se pinto sus hermosos labios de color rubí y delineo levemente sus ojos, no tanto como cuando la pintaba Liz

-¿tanto tarde?- dije tomándola de la cintura acercándola a mí y ella paso sus manos hasta mi nuca

-solo un poco… te estaba esperando…- y me sonrió maliciosamente mientras yo juntaba nuestros labios en un apasionado beso

Al momento de separarnos, ella mordió mi labio inferior y me miro divertida

-con que así quieres jugar eh…?- dije empezando a desabrochar la camisa de su uniforme

-no lo sé, tal vez… -ronroneo a mi oído, mientras se desasía de mi chaqueta

-bien juéguenos un rato…

-luego ¿estudiaremos…?

-¿que materia veremos hoy?

-anatomía- dijo seductoramente

-me parece buena idea…- dije para volver a tomar sus labios pero ahora la acorrale a la pared

_Y eso es lo que vivo a diario…_

_

* * *

_

y que tal...? Maka es una pervertida... -w- bien el siguente capitulo tendra lemmon como ya habia prometido... -w- bien dudas comentarios sugerencias y amenasas aqui! neko_ bueno lo ultimo no... -.-U

jejeje y como quedo bonito, feo, asqueroso, soy un asco como escritora... ^^U si es lo ultimo favor de decirlo con palabras bonitas... ^^U

me meresco un review... por favor digan que si... OwO me mate el cerebro escribiendo esto... ^^U esque me quede sin inspiracion por favor comenten se los gradecere mucho es mas si comentan puede que sea largo el Lemmon... -w- por que al fin y alcabo el fic es para ustades yo dejare de escribir si ustedes lo piden... ok mucho drama... ^^U

Alice se retira cominedo un merecido chocolate, Alice es buena chica... ^w^


	3. Tus ojos rojos

**Soul Eater no me pertenece... aun... -w-**

**Bueno ya les traje el lemmon, es el primero que publico asi que ustedes lo jusgaran ^^**

* * *

**Maka Pov**

Tomo mis labios con desesperación _como si los necesitara_, y me guio dentro del departamento mientras cerraba la puerta, me acorralo contra la pared y siguió desabrochando mi blusa que pronto se unió a la chaqueta que se encontraba tirada, no se donde en algún lugar de la sala.

Nuestros pulmones exigieron aire, por lo tanto nos separamos, pero tan pronto como lo recuperamos volvimos a juntar nuestros labios, no me di cuenta cuando fue que llegamos a mi habitación y me tumbo a la cama y el se puso a gatas encima de mi, aunque eh de decir que me encantaba.

Comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, y una de sus manos empezaba a acariciar mis piernas desde mis rodillas hasta acercarse peligrosamente a mi intimidad, su boca dejo marcas rojizas en mi cuello, mientras seguía bajando, con su mano libre se desasía de mi sostén.

Yo, por mi parte, dejaba pequeñas caricias en su bien formada espalda, pero llego un momento donde decidí que estorbaba por lo tanto comencé a deshacerme de ella.

Ahora los dos teníamos el pecho descubierto, claro quitando que yo aun tenia mi sosten, pero siendo sincera duro que dure mucho con el puesto.

Soul dejo mi cuello y siguió bajando a mi clavícula y de ahí a mi pecho, son una mano acariciaba mi pierna y con la otra mi pecho por encima del sostén.

-Ah… Soul… -gemía en tu oído, rozando mi rodilla "accidentalmente" con tu entrepierna, sonreí para mis adentros cuando te escuche soltar un gemido ronco –¿te duele?- pregunte inocente al ver el bulto de tus pantalones

-no mucho- me contestaste en un intento de parecer serio

-¿seguro…?- y sonreí pícaramente, deslizando mis manos hasta el _zipper _de tu pantalón, desabroché en botón y metí mis manos en tu bóxer

-M-Maka…- dijiste entre gemidos

Comencé tocando, y tus gemidos aumentaron, luego nos obligue a girar, quedando yo arriba, seguí tocando, y luego a acariciar, comencé a besarte apasionadamente, y luego me separe fijando mi vista en tus ojos color rubí.

Por un momento no pude seguir ya que quede embelesada en tus ojos rojos, me miraste fijamente y me abrazaste, correspondí tu abrazo sacando mi mano de tu ropa interior. Cosa que tu aprovechaste para volver a girar quedando tu encima de mi

-oye eso no vale- hice un reproche inflando mis cachetes, en modo de berrinche

-claro que vale, tu comenzaste jugando sucio- ronroneaste en mi oído y los colores subieron a mis mejillas, trataste de desacerté de mi sostén el cual al parecer estaba en tu contra- o por dios, no vamos a tener el mismo pleito de siempre ¿verdad?

-odio estas cosas no entiendo cómo es que las puedes usar sin ningún problema-dijiste siguiendo tu ardua lucha con el sostén y lentamente nos incorporamos quedando sentada en tus piernas recargada a la pared

- esta vez antes que otra cosa déjame a mí desabrocharlo- dije en tono de burla y lo desabroche

-ya te gusto burlarte de mí?-me preguntaste en manera de reproche

-solo un poco…- y seguí con mi tono de burla _"si supieras…"_ pensé y sonreí para mi misma

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al notar como la punta de tus dedos recorrían mi vientre lentamente.

-t-tus manos están frías- dije sonrojada -S-Soul…- gemí al sentir una de tus manos en mi pecho izquierdo y tu boca en el derecho- Soul…-pronuncie tu nombre en un suspiro al sentir tu lengua recorrer sin pudor alguno mis pechos.

Mis dedos se enredaron en tus cabellos. Un gemido se escapo de mis labios, cuando sentí como Soul mordía ligeramente mi pezón. Enrede mis piernas en tu cintura, comenzando a restregarme y un gemido por parte de ambos se escapo.

Comenzaste a bajar de mis pechos, hasta mi estomago, una de tus manos, bajo hasta mi intimidad, retirando mi ropa interior, al mismo tiempo con mis piernas comencé a bajar tu pantalón.

Tu boca siguió bajando, hasta que pude sentir tu respiración _allí._ Emití un sonoro gemido, cuando sentí como tu lengua comenzaba a jugar en mi intimidad, arquee la espalda al sentir que introducías tu lengua primero lento y luego mas y mas rápido, llego un momento en que no solo gemía si no que jadeaba o gritaba, y el primer orgasmo llego el cual fue recibido con un grito de placer.

Trate de normalizar mi respiración y me besaste tiernamente. No sé cómo fue que terminamos en la regadera, pero me di cuenta hasta que sentí el agua caer en mi cuerpo, retiraste mi falda y yo tus bóxers, seguía con mis piernas enredadas en tu cintura.

Levante la mirada, te mire fijamente y tú hiciste lo mismo, me perdí un rato en tus ojos rojos estaba fuera de la realidad lo único que existía en este momento eran tus ojos carmesí.

Me separe mi vista de tus ojos, cuando sentí como me penetrabas y comenzaste a embestir. Comencé a seguir el ritmo de tus embestidas, comenzaste lento, pero cada vez era más rápido y más brutal.

-Soul… SOUL… SOUL!- gemía en tu oído

Antes de que pudiera llegar al orgasmo bajaste la velocidad, haciendo que te mirara suplicante. Pero antes de que te dijera algo, aumentaste el ritmo.

Y así fue un rato, cada vez que me acercaba al cielo, bajabas la velocidad, hasta que de después de un rato de tortura, llegamos al tan preciado orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que te corrías en mi.

Nuestra respiración era agitada y para ser sinceros no sabía si era por el agua o era sudor que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran tan mojados.

Baje mis piernas de tu cintura y te separaste y saliste de mi y cerraste el grifo, corrí la cortina y tome dos toallas para secarnos

-tan poco aguantas- me dijiste al oído

-no pero tengo hambre-

-si claro ahora así se dice

-cállate, ven quiero comer algo- me enrede la toalla e intente salir, pero me abrasaste por la cintura

-mejor nos quedamos aquí un rato-ronroneaste en mi oído

-no, tengo hambre

-mientras no estés embarazada no habrá problema –te reíste y me soltaste

-tonto…- dije saliendo del baño- si estoy embarazada juro que te mato…

* * *

**Gomenasai! o **

**Si yo se que tarde en subir el capitulo, pero la maldita escuela (como odio a mi maestra de Biologia ¬¬#)me tubo atareada T-T no tengo perdon de Dios... maldita asimetrica T-T (ok ya fue mucho ^^U)**

**jejeje y que tal bonito, feo, asqueroso, soy un asco e.t.c **

**sugerencias, denuncias, abusos, comentarios y quejas en un review ^w^ **

**Bueno me retiro a seguir leyendo, por sierto, espero que para regresando de vacaciones ya tenga el siguiente capitulo T_T espero que si**

**Alice se despide **

**Jane~!**

**:-:_Alice-Ushiromiya-Albarn_:-:**


	4. Labios compartidos 1

**disclamer: **Soul Eater no pertenese, ni tampoco Migikata no chou u.u

* * *

**Soul Pov**

_Flash Back_

_Estaba muerto de aburrimiento, como odio las clases de Stein. Me recosté en mi mesa y comencé a cerrar los ojos y de la nada me gritaron haciendo que me levantara de golpe._

_-EVANS! Si tenía planeado dormirse en mi clase mejor no hubiera entrado, pero ya que nos acompaña porque no nos dice de que se trato la clase de hoy- joder saben que odio más que las clases de Stein, a Stein! _

_-y como quiere que lo sepa cuando ni siquiera me esforcé en poner atención- dije con cinismo y ante esto Stein frunció el ceño_

_-agradezco su sinceridad pero, su sinceridad hizo que lleve tarea extra_

_-si lo suponía, no me agradaría su comentario- dije con aun mas cinismo_

_-le sugiero que deje de hacerse el chistoso y cállese_

_-ya déjeme en paz y vuelva a sala de maestros a besuquearse con Marie_

_Fin del flash back_

Jejeje de vieron de haber visto su expresión, pero decir eso no fue mi mejor idea, gracias a eso me sacaron de clase y llevo más tarea que todos un resumen completo de la sincronización de almas, Por dios! es algo que hasta Black Star sabe y, lo peor de todo es que si no le entrego la siguiente clase Stein me disecciona.

Suspire, dios esto no es nada cool podría ir al patio y Stein estaría tan entretenido diseccionando no se qué cosa, que ni siquiera se daría cuenta…

_5 minutos después…_

Ah… como me hacía falta relajarme así, solo yo sentado en el pasto y mi espalda en un árbol de cerezo con la briza revolviendo mi cabello. Lentamente abrí mis ojos, cuando escuche el sonido del timbre de receso, algunos ya habían salido, así que el patio no estaba tan solo y no tardarían llegar los demás

Me levante del pasto y comencé a caminar por el patio central con intención de buscar a los demás, que probablemente estén en la cafetería, pero de la nada logre ver una gran nube de polvo acercándose a mi… esperen….

-SOUL-SENPAI!- niñatas de 1ro y no les veo intención de parar su carrera

"_CORRE!"_

Corrí tanto como mis piernas me lo permitieron, coche contra algunas personas en mi carrera, pase por la cafetería y vi a Maka con los chicos. Estaban sentados en una de las mesas riendo y charlando como los envidiaba.

-VIEJO! QUE MALA SUERTE TIENES! NYAJAJAJAJA- grito Black Star desde la mesa al verme correr con las niñatas pisándome los talones, busque a Maka con la mirada y vi que tenía el ceño fruncido- ES LO MALO DE NO HACER CASO A TU DIOS!

-CALLATE TONTO!- grite perdiendo de vista la cafetería

Entre a uno de los edificios y subí por las escaleras, casi sin aliento, llegue hasta el último piso y me escondí no sé donde ya que por la prisa no me di cuenta detrás de que me escondí, creo que detrás de unos mesa bancos viejos o algo así.

Agh! Como odio esto, ni en recesos puedo estar tranquilo, no puedo platicar con mis amigos y ya tampoco con Maka. Eso era lo que más me estresaba

Escuche el ruido de la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse después de algunos pasos. Deben de ser un par de enamorados de los que suben a besuquearse sin que los molesten…

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche la voz de… espera… no pude ser ella

-y bien Asura de que querías hablarme?- hay no, no, no, no qué diablos hace aquí y con EL

-Maka es sobre la pregunta que te hizo ayer, que sientes por mi?- tenía ganas de salir y partirle la cara hay mismo, pero espere la respuesta de Maka

-te quiero…-abrí mis ojos como platos oír eso y luego se me estrujo el corazón al ver lo siguiente, ese tipejo! Se atrevió a besar a Maka, la estaba besando!

Las lagrimas salían de mis ojos y no podía controlarlas, quería correr, pero mis piernas no respondían, no quiero seguir viendo eso… cerré mis ojos fuertemente y me lleve las manos a la cara

Siguieron hablando, pero no quise poner atención, aun me dolía lo que acababa de ver.

No paso mucho tiempo para que se escuchara un portazo después de unos cuantos gritos y unos sollozos

Abrí los ojos y me quite las manos del rostro y vi a Maka sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza baja y lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, me destrozo verla así, que le habrá hecho aquel bastardo para que ella estuviera llorando? No lo sé pero cuando lo vuelva a ver yo lo mato

Me arme de valor y Salí de mi escondite y camine unos cuantos pasos hasta que estuve a lado de Maka, que al parecer no se dio cuenta de mi presencia

-así que… solo fui un juguete… eh?-

-Soul… espera… déjame explicarte…-dijo con la voz entre cortada-yo… yo…- no la deje terminar, me hinque y la abrase fuertemente sin lastimarla

-shhh… sabes no quiero que me expliques nada, ni porque te beso, ni porque le dijiste que lo querías, ni por qué estas llorando, pero tomare medidas drásticas

-ehh…?- me miro confundida aun con lagrimas

-si así lo quieres- con mi pulgar seque una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla-yo quiero seguir siendo TU juguete- y volví a abrazarla

Ella intento decir algo, pero no la deje hablar, ya que la bese con ternura, en los labios, los que hace unos minutos, ese estúpido se atrevió a besar...

**Maka pov**

-de que querías hablarme Asura?

-Maka es sobre la pregunta que te hice ayer, que sientes por mi?- me sonroje al escuchar la pregunta

-Te quiero…- pero no me dejo continuar, ya que me beso, quise quitarlo pero él me abrazo demasiado fuerte, me estaba lastimando

"_golpéalo, aléjalo, LO QUE SEA PERO QUITALO!" _me grito mi subconsciente

Y le hice caso y le di un rodillazo en la ingle, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor y se hincara

-pero, por qué hiciste eso?- me grito aun retorciéndose

-por que no me dejaste terminar, Te quiero, si pero como un amigo, no mas y por lo que acabas de hacer ni así te quiero!- también le grite, quien se creía para gritarme

-déjame adivinar es por otro, no es así?- Asura lucia diferente ya no era el chico tranquilo y serio que todos conocían, no, lucia furioso y estresado, me quede callada ya no quera seguir discutiendo- así que esas tenemos Maka, pero recuerda, algún día serás mía eh? Entiendes MIA quieras o no!- y salió dando un portazo

Me senté en el suelo, no quería saber nada, Asura era mi amigo, no quería perderlo por una tontería como esta, así nada mas… Las lagrimas no tardaron en salir y rodar por mis mejillas, _porque?... porque a mi…?_

Escuches unos ruidos cerca, pero no quise saber que eran, a así que seguí lamentándome en mi mundo.

-así que… solo fui un juguete- y escuche la voz de Soul, cargada de dolor, el estaba frente a mí, su cabello no me permitio ver sus ojos rojos

-Soul… espera déjame explicarte…- por que tenía que sollozar en un momento así?- yo… yo…- baje la mirada y sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi, abrazándome fuertemente, pero no tan fuerte como Asura

-shhh… sabes no quiero que me expliques nada, ni porque te beso, ni porque le dijiste que lo querías, ni por qué estas llorando, pero tomare medidas drásticas

-ehh…?- lo mire confundida

-si así lo quieres- acaricio mi mejilla suavemente con su pulgar, al mismo tiempo que secaba una lagrima que caía por mi mejilla-yo quiero seguir siendo TU juguete- y me volvió a abrazar, como adoraba que me abrase, me siento segura en sus brazos

Intente decirle algo pero no me dejo terminar, porque me beso quitando lo amargo de los labios de Asura, junto con todo el dolor que me dejo su abrazo, nunca voy a dejar de amarlo

Sus labios se movían contra los míos, pero al no obtener respuesta separo su rostro de mío, me miro arrepentido pero… porque?

-perdona…se que no estás de humor para ese tipo de cosas, pero no soportaba, el hecho de que aquel idiota… sin previo aviso lo tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese

Era un beso desesperado y brusco, pero me encantaba el sabor de sus labios y quitaba el sabor amargo que quedo en los míos

Deje sus labios cuando mis pulmones exigieron aire y se escucho el timbre a lo lejos

Me levante y vi a Soul confundido aun hincado en el suelo

-hablaremos de esto en otro momento, tenemos que ir a clase- le dije sonriente y me fui casi corriendo al aula

Cuando llegue estaba solo, solo estaba Kid

-Ki… Kid? Que haces a aquí acaban de dar el timbre

-la puntualidad es simétrica mi querida Maka

-ok…-"el y su trauma"-por qué tan serio?- dije cambiando de tema

-un problema con Chrona- dijo melancólico

-se puede saber que paso?- dije preocupada

-últimamente ah estado rara, ya casi no pasa tiempo conmigo, se va con otros chicos, cuando quiero besarla se aleja y… yo… ah! Ya no se qué hacer-su voz se quebró, nunca lo había visto tan triste

-oh vamos Kid todo va a estar bien, tal vez solo sea algo pasajero- me desgarro el imaginarme a dos de mis mejores amigos terminar mal y el mas destrozado Kid…

-Maka…- se acerco a mí a paso lento- ya no se qué hacer… la amo no quiero perderla- me abrazo y comenzó a llorar en mi hombro y obviamente también lo abrase

Sus lagrimas mojaban mi uniforme, pero no me importo, era mi mejor amigo y yo iba a estar para el siempre que me necesitara así como el estaría para mi

Pasaron varios minutos y comenzaban a escucharse los pasos y rizas de los demás estudiantes

-Kid- levanto la mirada sus ojos estaban rojos por tanto llorar- habla con ella díselo de frente, si no la perderás

- lo hare si tu le dices a Soul, lo que sientes por el

-oye esto me huele a complot con Liz…

-no esto es mío, dile o yo no hablare con Chrona

-pero el perjudicado eres tu

-pero a menos de que no quieras seguirme viendo sufrir, le dirás

Me quede callada unos momentos meditando sus palabras

Por un lado, era cierto que no quera verlo sufrir, pero por el otro, no quería perder mi amistad con Soul al decirle mis sentimientos y no ser correspondida, me destrozaría

-está bien- dije segura

-que está bien?- me dijo desafiante

-le diré a Soul lo que siento

-Bien yo quiero ser el padrino de bodas- dijo mientras me abrazada y soltábamos una carcajada

-Kid…- interrumpió otra voz- Maka…

-Chrona!- grito Kid mientras me soltaba y yo a el

-Chrona no es lo que tú piensas- grite desesperada al ver a mi amiga llorar

-Yo… yo…- empezó a tartamudear con lagrimas en los ojos- no se lidiar con las traiciones…

* * *

**Antes de que me golpeen por tardar tanto, quiero decir que me esforze mucho en hacer este cap, enserio la inspiracion me avandono hasta hoy que en la mañana se acordo de mi y pude terminar el capitulo**

**Bien asi, casi se me olvida aun no se cuantos capitulos seran pero no seran mas de 10, ya que tengo ganas de publicar otro fic de dos que ya empeze a escribir aun no se cual, pero les avisare en cuanto me decida**

**A por sierto, quieren que meta mas lemmon o ecenas mas romanticas? lo dejo a su desicion **

**y gracias a todos los Reviews TwT en serio Alice esta contenta de que les guste ;D **

**y apollen mi campaña " Un Review, una galleta" tengo hambre ToT (lol)**

**bien si quieren tratar algun tema conmigo o solo tontear ;D agregenme en facebook como Kuran Kiyura y de hay mi mns jujuju es secreto... nah lo tengo en mi perfil solo que no se como poner el link xDDD**

**Ahora algo que debi hacer hace mucho tiempo xP **

**_Sakura no Soul_:** jejeje me alegro que te guste ;D si te entiendo hay veces que tampoco dejo reviwes decentes xDDD espero tu galleta (review)

_**Liz.I´m: **_jejeje ocea que para ser mi primer lemmon no quedo tan mal ^w^ gracias espero tu galleta (review)

_**Yami Hai: **_bien espero que te guste, perdon por tardar tanto u.u y no por ahora no tengo planeado que este embarazada a menos de que me salga de la historia... mmm... suena interesante lo pensare, espero tu galleta (review)

**_Kiriha-chan:_** perdon por tardar tanto, espero que te guste, y prosupuesto que seguire con el fic -^w^-espero tu galleta (review)

**_Prantz Evans: _**gracias por tu comentario ;D ojala que te guste, espero tu galleta (review)

**_adelissruki:_** lo se Maka es una pervertida pero que mas da asi se le quiere ^-^ jejejeje gracias por tu review y sobre a tu pregunta, nose todabya si el fci sera exactamente como "Migikata no chou" o salirme un poco de la historia, pero en cuanto decida te aviso ;D, espero tu galleta (review)

**y tambien gracias a todos los que leen este fic y no comentan tambien se les quiere **^-^

**Jane~! **

**:-:_Alice-Ushiromiya-Albarn_:-:**


End file.
